What you mean to me
by sawyerG
Summary: What if the start of season 3 was different, What if instead of falling for Aden, or Isaac, They really fell for Styles and Scott, Lydia starts to realise what Styles actually means to her, But it won't be all romance it is after all Beacon hills.
1. prologue

**This is set at the beginning of season 3 but will have a mix of things from all seasons, I.e. parts of conversations.**

* * *

><p><span><em>prologue- Are you sure about this?<em>

"Are you sure about this?" Stiles say's again as he watches the Tattoo artist test run the gun , Moving about on a swivel stool as Scott sits in the chair his arm stencilled and waiting.

Scott roll's his eyes at the same question he's asked for the last hour, "Yes, I'm sure, absolutely 100% serious about this" Scott says, His face showing sincerity,

"Okay, But why two bands?" Stiles asks, "I just like it" Scott says with a shrug.

"But don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning, You know, Or something?" Stiles asks his arms waving wildly in his gesturing, "Getting a tattoo means something" Scott says as if it solves everything.

"He's right, Tattooing goes back a thousands of years, The Tahitian word 'Tatua' means 'To leave a mark'" The tattoo artist who is covered in tattoos himself say's looking at both of them. "A right of passage".

Scott looks from him to Stiles raising his eyebrows "See he gets it".

Stiles looks at Scott as if he was stupid or really crazy "Scott the man is literally covered in tattoo's. Literally!" He says raising his voice as if it would help to prove the point.

Stiles looks at the way the tattoo artist was finishing up the two bands, His stomach feeling queazy at the sight realising a well needed sigh from relief as it was all over, Extremely happy when they where leaving.

Stiles was about to drive away when he notices the look on Scott's face turning his body towards him "Hey man ,You okay?" He asks looking at a pained Scott,

"No, It kinda burns" He says bringing his hand up to his bandaged arm, "Yeah it would do, You just had like a thousand needles in your arm" Stiles says "No, No its not supposed to feel like this, Ah, I've gotta get this off" Scott says quick to rip the bandage off with a slight hiss,

"Oh n-, Oh my god your healing" Stiles says looking at the disappearing ink from Scott's skin, "No" Scott says frustratedly "Ah thank god!" Stiles says a hand fluttering to his chest dramatically,

"Sorry I just, Kinda hated it" Stiles says smiling Unapologetically before starting the engine to the car.

The were driving down the high way leading back in toward beacon hills when they stopped at a red light, "So you don't think she's coming back to school" Stiles asks turning to look at a sad faced Scott, "No, We agreed to the whole no phone calls of text over summer thing, So no I thinks she's not coming back" Scott says watching Stiles eyes go wide,

"I'd say she is, I'd say pretty definite you know?, Like a 100% percent" Stiles says causing Scott to turn and look out of his window, To catch a glimpse of Allison and Lydia in the car next to them.

"Look, Like I said I'm over it, He's gone, Now are you ready to see Scott yet, Cause you know He'll be in school tomorrow" Lydia says Looking at Allison as she pulls up to the red light, Not seeing the Jeep yet,

Allison sighs and shakes her head, "I though going to France would make it easier you know, To remove myself away from him to not see him or hear him, But, I'm, not I'm Oh god-" Allison says when she catches sight of Scott trying to duck down from the window of Stiles Jeep.

Her 'Oh god' made Lydia turn and look over at them shocked to see them, Laughing from Irony lightly as she puckers her lips and waves awkwardly at Stiles as she knows that Scott and Allison are deeply locked in gazes.

When Allison sees Styles getting ready to lean over she demands Lydia to mover "But its a red-" "Just go, Now" Allison screams as she sees Scott's window slide open and Stiles beginning to lean out, Her scream sending Lydia into a panic and she lets the car race forward.

"What are they doing" Lydia asks slowing the car down, "They're just sat there" Allison says, Trying to look behind at the boys, Lydia coming to a halt.

"Do you hear that" Scott and Lydia ask at the same time, Lydia turning her head as if hearing something really strange coming from the car steering wheel.

"Lydia what are you" Allison starts but gets cut off by Lydia's scream,

"Lydia" Scott says panicked forcing Stiles into action. Just as the sound of hooves becomes apparent.

Allison's scream joins Lydia's as out of now where a deer comes flying through the wind shield causing glass to go every where.

"Lydia, Oh my god,Lydia" "Allison, Crap, Allison" Stiles and Scott both say helping them out off the now wrecked car.

"I-I'm okay" Allison says nodding her head as Scott pulls her into his arms before realising what he's doing and quickly steps out of the hold looking her over to be sure,

"Well I'm not, I'm totally freaking out right now" Lydia says allowing herself to lean comfortably into Scott, Not bothering to pretend right now.

"How the hell did that happen" Stiles says gripping Lydia tightly against him as he pulls her along to follow Scott as he begins to investigate. The sight of the deer causing Lydia to bunch her fist in Styles t-shirt pulling him tighter against her.

"Deer's do not just come barrelling down the road and into cars, unless its suicidal" Allison says watching closely as Scott leans forward placing a hand onto the deer, Instinct driving him.

"I saw its eyes right before, It looked super scared" Lydia says watching Scott frown before whispering loud enough to hear "It wasn't just scared it was terrified".

"Come on I'll take you guys home" Stiles says leading Lydia and Scott to the car Allison walking behind watching the tow truck take the wrecked car away before climbing into the back with Scott.

The ride was slightly awkward every one feeling raw and exhausted. As Allison is sliding out of the Jeep her hand briefly connects with Scott's, Both of them looking at each other awkwardly before snapping away from each other like their hands was over fire, Allison mumbling a quick bye as she hurries into her new apartment building. Stiles and Lydia watching the whole scene from the front of the car.

"Scott-" Stiles starts to say just as they pull up outside Scott's house, "See you at school" He says hurriedly leaving, Stiles sighing with defeat of having waited to long.

"Hey Lydia are you okay" Stiles asks as he starts to drive towards her house, Intent of dropping her home, But noticing how quiet she was being.

"Um, Yea, Fine" She says looking at him before looking quickly away, Tell- tale sign she was lying, "Lydia, What is it, You know you can talk to me" Stiles says wanting to remind her of over the summer phone calls and video calls that they engaged in but refrains himself.

"Its just I heard-, You know what its nothing, forget about it Stiles" Lydia say refusing to look at him and see the concern in his beautiful brown eyes, Stiles sighs and pulls over to the side of the road parking before turning and using his finger to pull her face towards him, "Lydia what is it?" he asks again.

Their eyes lock and tingles run through them from where their touching and Stiles heart starts to beat faster making him pull away.

"Talk to me" he asks again softly. "I heard it again, I heard the whispering right before the deer-" she says trailing off, Her tone full of wariness and fear.

"It made me want to scream, So I did" she says looking away and out of the window, "What is it Lydia" Stiles asks quietly wanting to take her into his arms, "I tried to not scream, I didn't want to I really didn't" she says looking back at him.

"Why" he asks, "Because they get louder when I do and I, It scares me Stiles" She stops as a sobs come outs her eyes watering, "It scares me so much, Like one minute everything's fine and normal, And then its there, And I can't stop and, Its always louder when I scream, But its too much you know," She says tears now failing down her face and Stiles reaches for her hand, Lydia gripping it tightly,

"I stay awake at night in case I hear it, I don't want to close my eyes because I might wake up some place that isn't my bed, I'm terrified that I'll close my eyes and hear them and then something bad will happen and I-" she says stopping to cry fully falling into Stiles arms and he holds her till the sobs quiet to whimpers.

"Come on , I'm taking you to mine" He says watching as she leans back and doesn't fight against his request letting him take her to his house for the night.

They walk into his room and he stands there not knowing what to do now, "Stiles" Lydia say breaking him out of his debating thoughts of where he's going to sleep, "Yeah" he says stuttering slightly.

"Can I - I need something to wear" she says, Watching as he nods before stumbling to get something for her to sleep in, The sight forcing her to hold back a smile.

She goes to change coming back just as he's pulling a shirt onto his head, The sight of his chest affecting her strangely, Like it was the first time she was looking at him properly, Pushing the strange sexual attraction that had been rising she dashes to the bed quickly sliding in.

"Well turn the light off and get in here already" She says, Again trying to hide the smile as he fumbles to do as she asks.

He slides in trying to be respectful and not get to close laying down, Trying desperately to calm down from the fact that Lydia Martin was actually in his bed 'Lydia Martin' His mind screams, When he hears her move and shuffle towards him before she rests her head on his chest, "thank you" she says softly, Her voice slight muffled from his shirt, Wrapping his arm around her he pulls her tighter to his chest relaxing under her "your safe with me Lydia" he says into her hair 'Always' he adds on in his minds as he places a soft kiss to the top of her head.

Lydia smiles despite herself, At the tingly feeling of his lips in her hair and the way his heart speeds up under her ear the beat matching her own.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of my first teen wolf story, I absolutely love this show and have been wanting to upload this fic for ages and finally got the courage to put it up.<strong>

**Please let me know what you think of it, I love reading your opinions.**

**Grace :) **


	2. Morning afters and phone conversations

Chapter one.

_Morning afters and phone conversations._

Stiles groaned before turning over in the bed flattening himself out across the whole mattress, When the events from last night come flooded back to his conciousness. Stiles abruptly sits up his eyes scanning the room for the missing Lydia.

'Great she was so ashamed she left' Filters through his mind making him frown before he gets up walking towards his bathroom. He gets to the door when he hears a noise, Making him lean his ear against the door only to have it wrenched open, Stiles having to catch himself before he falls head first into a towel clad Lydia. "Stiles" Lydia ask .

"Hey your here, I was um-" He trails off when he see how the towel clings to her snugly, Or how her strawberry blonde hair is positioned on top of her head in a lose bun, No trace of make up on her face. He watches mesmerised as a droplet of water slides down the milky skin on her neck.

Lydia stood there confused as she listens to him trail off, And watches as his eyes change from sleepy morning to affection when he looked at her face before they cast down to her damp neck and lust filled his eyes, Making her shift nervously from foot to foot.

"Sorry" Stiles says taking his eyes off of her neck and back to her face, "um okay well I'm just going to get dressed" she says trying to understand the emotions she was feeling having him look at her like that.

Once they both where showered and dressed they walked downstairs Stiles searching his brain for something to talk about. "Pancakes" he says suddenly.

"What" Lydia asks as she follows him downstairs, "um you hungry, I can make some pancakes if you want" Stiles asks his eyes watching her closely knowing why he's being awkward but not having a clue why she was being slighty frazzled this morning, "Yeah sure and french toast" She says following him into the kitchen.

"Ah how do you make that" He asks searching through the cupboards as she snorts "you don't know how to make french toast?" She asks unbelievably "no, I can make lots of breakfasts and dinners but French toast falls in the stiles can't do pile" Stiles says as he emerges from the cupboard with a bowl,

Lydia laughs before stepping up beside him "bowl" she says holding her hand out for the plastic bowl, "what" he starts but gets cut off by Lydia taking the bowl out of his hands "I'll make the toast you make the pancakes" She says not waiting for a response before starting to move around the kitchen, As he nods more to himself then anything before starting work on pancakes, Falling into an easy synchronisations.

* * *

><p>As Allison walks over to her locker she begins to wonder where Lydia is knowing she's normally at school by now and why she hasn't rang her for a lift to school yet, she turns and sees Scott walk outside to the parking lot, Biting her lip she decides to follow.<p>

Scott felt the need for air after seeing Allison standing at her locker looking so beautiful that it made his chest hurt, He gets outside and sees Stiles Jeep start pulling in to the car park when he hears her heart beat pick up nervously behind him.

"Hey, Um do you, Have you seen Lydia" Allison asks trying hard to stop her heart from picking up when he looks at her, "Yeah she's in, With Stiles" He says awkwardly pointing to the now parking car, Allison looks over his shoulder and spots Lydia and Stiles climbing out of the truck Laughing about something,

"What she doing with Stiles, Are they together" She asks Scott quietly leaning in to whisper to him as they turn and both look at the couple walking towards them. "I don't think so but something's definitely up" Scott says trying to wade through the smell of Allison.

"Hey Scott, Um Allison, What you doing out here" Stiles asks when he catches sight of his best friend and Ex- girlfriend watching him and Lydia.

"Hey what you two doing?" Scott asks an eyebrow raised "Yeah what happened to I'll ring you in the morning Allison" Allison asks looking at a slightly blushing Lydia leaning closer to Scott not even thinking about what she was doing, "Um I, Was walking Stiles saw me and wouldn't take no for an answer so he dropped me off" She says half lying half telling the truth she thinks hoping Scott wasn't listening to her heart beat right now for lying.

Stiles frowns down at Lydia for a moment before he nods "Yeah ,yep that's what happened" he says looking at Lydia with confused eyes before dragging Scott away, Guilt hitting her chest for the hurt look she saw in his eyes, "What was that all about" Allison asks pointing to Stiles as he practically drags Scott into school.

"I don't know ,what do I look like the bloody Stiles whisperer" Lydia says turning her guilt to anger on Allison making her feel more guilty "Okay, come on lets get to class" Allison says smiling timidly at her for her reaction, She smiles back at her a guilty smile at her friend still feeling bad, But even though she was her best friend she still felt more guilty over Stiles but pushes that down and follows into the school.

* * *

><p>The start of the day turned from good to bad and was just getting worse as he and Scott wait for Derek to turn up to talk, His phone signal's and he's quick to check, "who's that?" Scott asks under the bridge where they're waiting, Stiles reads it before pocketing it with out replying to it.<p>

"Lydia" Stiles says ignoring Scott's raised eyebrow, "Can you believe that, The nerve-" He says scoffing at it wanting to vent everything to his best friend about her, Like he has done since 3rd grade,

"What she want?" Scott asks looking at his friend closely, "Where am I, That's what she wants to know, I mean what ,-Hey Derek" Stiles says as Derek walks up to them both from the shadows. "Stiles what are you going on about now" Derek says looking at him, Stiles playfully slaps his arm earning him a look "Oh come now Derek you know me" Stiles says "Lydia" Scott and Derek both say at the same time "Oh come on fine, You know what I will go a month no a week with out talking about her to either of you" He says getting a chuckle from Scott and Derek.

"So what can we do for you Derek" Scott asks when Derek's face turns serious again, "Isaac is missing, He went to search for Boyd and Erica he hasn't come back yet" Derek says shocking them both, "I need your help".

"Anything" Scott says picking up on the urgency in his voice, "All I need is you to help me work out his last steps, After that you can go back to whatever it is you where doing" Derek says Scott nods and starts forward "What do you need me to do" Stiles ask's from his spot wanting to help.

"You stay here and we text you and see if you can't hack in or what ever to figure out where he was last seen" Derek says "sure I'll text you what I find" Stiles says bidding them both a goodbye and walking back to the school as Scott leaves with Derek.

He manages to get into class just as the late bell rings sitting in his desk quickly earning a look from both Lydia and Allison.

* * *

><p>"Your late" Lydia hushed voice says to him from her desk next to his, "So" he says ignoring a curious Allison that's behind her before he goes back to ignoring her, Not seeing the cunfusedhurt look in her eyes.

The lesson is on way when he feels his phone vibrate, He looks at it being careful of the teacher, He rolls his eyes at the message before shutting his screen off,

_'what's wrong with you- Lydia'_

Lydia watches him ignore her text so decides to send another one,

_'where's Scott- Lydia'_

knowing its her he ignores the notification continuing to work even though he can't concentrate from the curiosity of what the text might say.

'answer me stiles- Lydia'

'why are you ignoring me- Lydia'

Not being able to take it any more he sighs and pulls his phone to him, Reading the messages. He sighs before replying. Causing her phone to signal in her hand.

'went with Derek-Stiles'

'why did he go?-Lydia'

'Isaac's missing- Stiles'

Lydia looks at Stiles and watches him as he types a reply to her messages comfirming her thoughts of him being short with her.

'_why are you being like this-Lydia'_

_'like what-Stiles'_

_'what is wrong with you?- Lydia'_

_'Nothing-Stiles'_

"Lair" Lydia whispers to him causing him to look at her furrowed brow and squinted eyes, "how do you know there's something wrong" Stiles whispers back, Trying to sound bored of the conversation, But failing, "Beca-" "Quiet" the teacher at the front of the class says.

_'Because I know you, Is this about this morning?- Lydia'_

_'no why would it be, Nothing happened- Stiles'_

_'so this is about that-Lydia'_

_'look what I said to them didn't mean anything- Lydia'_

_'it's fine that you don't want them to know where you were or anything like I said doesn't matter- Stiles'_

_'it so does-Lydia'_

Lydia looks at him and sees him frowning before going back to ignoring her texts again

She sighs and when the bell rings goes to talk to him only to have him walk away from her making her slump against her desk.

* * *

><p>"How's it going" Stiles ask into his phone as he sits at his desk working on possible whereabouts for Isaac to be,<p>

"Not much, Where going to the last place Derek saw him" Scott says as Derek drives down the road. "What about you?, Any luck" he asks knowing that the last 2 place they went where a dead ends.

"Well from the list Derek gave me, Which by the way was not much, I mean would it kill you to look at road signs, The street with the coffee place really Derek, We live in a place that has like 10 coffee shops be a little more specific -" "Get on with it stiles" Derek growls from his seat knowing how long a stiles tangent can last "Right sorry"

Stiles flutters through his papers on his dads desk "Well after I narrowed down the coffee shop to a real street, I managed to pick up on his trail he was heading out off the city but stopped for a few days then went back towards the centre of town, But I lost public feeds on him and I can't get through to the manager of the CCTV company to access their files on the last couple of days" Stiles says

"Well hurry we need to know where to look Stiles" Derek growls out growing frustrated with 3 of his pack being missing, "Look I'm trying I'm waiting for them to call back so that I can speak to the guy until I do there's nothing I can do, Its not like they have an office that I can send you guys to go and steal them so just sit tight I promise I will get them but you have to wait, So retract the claws Derek" Stiles says causing Scott to look at Dereks hands that are on the wheel the fingers that are now turing into claws, Derek didn't even realise until he said it and once again proved how well Stiles knows every one,

"Look Derek I know your freaking out or whatever right now but you gotta trust us and that means now wolfing out and wait for me to get more information, Now repeat after me I Derek Hale"Stiles say lightening the mood making a smile tug on the corners of Derek's mouth as he rolls his eyes "Shut up Stiles"

"Look keep me updated I gotta go" Stiles says catching sight of a mad Lydia storming into the sheriffs station, His dad pointing to his office, "Al right same to you," "And Stiles I do trust you" Derek says Finishing Scott's sentence. "Aw, They hung up" Stiles says looking down at his phone just as Lydia storms in.

"Why the hell are you still ignoring me" Lydia asks as a way of greeting.

"What, I'm -" "Don't try to lie to me Stiles not me" She says fiercely that makes him do a double take, "I'm not, Well I thought about it but I'm busy right now so ." He trails of going towards the door, Only to have her block it with her body.

He looks down his nose into her eyes her last minute move causing them to stand really close, Close enough to feel his breath on her lips "I'm sorry" She says having him take a step back "For what exactly" he asks trying to lower his heart rate, "For this morning, I panicked and it just came out the lie I didn't even know why I did it, I didn't mean to make what you did for me last night seem like nothing because it means more to me you have to know that." She says taking a deep breath after her word vomit. He looks taken aback before he moves back towards her quickly wrapping her into a hug "Okay" he says "Okay" she repeats her voice muffled by the flannel shirt he's wearing.

The hug is interrupted by the phone going off, "Stiles," "hmm" Stiles says into her hair "Phone" she says laughing "Oh right, Right" he says bouncing over to the receiver "Hello" Stiles says watching Lydia move around the desk to see what he's been working on "yes, Were looking for a 17 year old boy who's gone missing while searching for 2 other 17 year old's, We've checked the CCTV that is publicly owned but we need to look at the footage that belongs to your company... I've spoken to the shop owners had have their permission to check I'm just hoping that you'll send over the files for me please..." Lydia raises an eyebrow at the conversation before writing a not and holding it up to him so that he can read.

_**'I'll talk to you later. X' **_

Stiles nods at something the person on the phone says and watches Lydia walk away and letting his dad walk into the office "I have officers checking for any strange events that happened where you said" Sheriff Stilinski says walking over to Stiles "that's the Sheriff yeah, Great okay, How long do you think that will be, Okay thank you so much I'll send over the info in an email now, Thank you again." Stiles says putting the phone down and turning the laptop around to send the email.

* * *

><p>Lydia couldn't sleep she managed to stay late with the revision and history project she and Allison had to do together that Allison insisted she stay the night, Granted she didn't put up much of a fight to go home, She thought that she'd be able to sleep like she had last night, But after tossing and turning for two hours she was able to realise that it wasn't gonna happen.<p>

Allison let out a tiny snore beside her causing her to smile when she remembered the little noises Stiles made this morning when she had woken up before him, Picking up her phone she sent Stiles a text getting a reply almost instantly,

_'**how's the tape review going?- Lydia'**_

**_'Boring, I thought you would be asleep-Stiles'_**

**_'cant sleep, Scott still with Derek?-Lydia'_**

**_'yeah, No luck yet, Want me to talk to you till you fall asleep? - Stiles'_**

Stiles watched his phone anxiously "My god Stiles your an idiot why would you even put that on there" He spoke to himself feeling like an idiot not able to restrain himself.

He picked up his phone before putting it down again doing a few more times whilst biting his thumbnail, On the third time he had it in his hand it rang showing Lydia's name and picture.

"hey" He says a little to quickly having to lower his voice, on the other side of the line Lydia laid in bed looking out of the window rolling her eyes at him, "hey, when did the guy send the footage over" she asks needing to start a conversation.

"About 2 hours ago there's like 100's of hours here that I need to go through" Stiles says, "168" she says around a yawn, sinking further into the bed "what?" Stiles asks "in a week, 168 hours" She says laughing at him "God for a minute there I forgot your a totally genius, Any way so you wanna hear about the leopard print lady" Stiles asks "Or the man with the snot coat"

"Both" she says laughing lightly along with him settling into a comfy conversation, One like they had over the summer but some how this one right now in a bed with Allison asleep next to her seemed more intimate then the ones they had when she was alone and in her room,

"Thank you Stiles" She says as her eyes closes "what for" Stiles ask confused "for not hating me" She says before falling asleep not hearing his reply.

"I could never hate you".

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of chapter 2, Another one to come today hopefully, I'm gonna try to upload two more but I think that might be pushing it a bit we'll see.<strong>

**And as always let me know what you think, I look forward to reading your reviews. Grace :)**


	3. Birds and Butterflies

chapter two.

_Birds and Butterflies._

After their late night phone call Lydia hadn't spoken to Stiles forcing herself to not send him a text when she realised he was the first thought on her mind when she woke up, She had put herself of a stiles detox, Proving it was harder to combat when she noticed he was missing from the first half of the day, "hey where's Scott and Stiles" Allison ask's her when they reach the lockers.

"I don't know call him" She suggest hoping that she will but then Allison speaks shattering that hope, "I can't you do it please, Come on why don't you just ring Stiles he always knows things about Scott" Lydia rolls her eyes muttering a fine when the bell rings for class "After class"

As she sat in her seat she turned to look and saw the chair behind her empty causing her to sigh, It hadn't been a day and she already missed him how is that possible?' she asks her self when did she start to care whether he was around or not, she asks.

Before the bell rang though she spots his Jeep pulling into the school thankful that she could ignore him now and not have to ring his phone, But again her hopes are dashed when Allison whispers in her ear "he's here lets go talk to him"

When Stiles walks in he notices Allison and Lydia standing next to his locker, Smiling at them he makes his way over.

Lydia senses him coming some how and looks up at the exact moment his eyes connect with her's the sight of his tired eyes and scruffy look making butterflies flicker quietly low in her belly so small that it could be considered nothing but a stomach rumble."He looks tired" she adds causing Allison to look at her "what I'm just saying" Lydia says holding her hands up.

"hey ladies" Stiles says smiling affectionately at both of them "hey, How come your in so late?" Allison asks looking at him "I fell asleep after texting Scott this morning It was only meant to be for an hour, Did I miss anything?" he asks smiling at Lydia who only offers him a small smile the feeling in her stomach growing. "No" Allison answers for the both of them.

"Hey Lydia are you okay" Stiles asks concern clear in his voice bring Allison forward in her seat behind Stiles, She turns to look at him opening her mouth to say something but the whispering starts making her head snap towards the window the others following her gaze.

THUD!, The crow comes out of now where hitting the glass forcefully, Making them jump and turn has every one turning to look at the red blood now on the window. "what the hell" a fellow class mate says.

The sky fills with birds making a beautiful sight before it becomes tragic. All the class jumps when another bird dives head first into the window, And another before their all smashing into the window, Breaking the glass and some flying into the classroom attacking students "EVERY BODY GET DOWN!" the teacher shouts as more and more birds fly in.

Screams can be heard over the sounds of panicked birds, Tables and chairs scraping against the floor as people rush to cover their heads, Stiles doesn't need to think before he's out of his seat hunching over to where Lydia is still frozen. Dragging her onto the floor and throwing himself over her covering her with his body as birds attack the undeserving classroom.

Silence, Everyone holds their breath as they check to see if its over, It seems as one everyone begins to raise themselves up to look at the carnage. Feathers of blacks and greys are slowly failing down some still stuck in peoples hair, People are covered in tiny to medium sized cuts on their hands and faces as the stand up there's a collection of gasps at the sight.

Dead birds are scattered around the classroom and outside the window, Stiles looks and Lydia and she ignores her made up rule this morning by stepping into his arms and hiding her face in his chest to not see the horror. While Stiles checks around for Allison who got knocked the other side of the room sending a relieved smile when he sees she's fine as she does the same.

* * *

><p>"Are you ever gonna tell me why Isaac was sent to look for Boyd and Erica and don't just say because there's danger, I want the truth, I deserve the truth." Scott says as he shuts the door to Derek's car.<p>

"Derek!" he shouts at his retreating form "leave it Scott" Derek says as they check out the abandon factory off one of the roads Stiles said he could be down, "Why?, Why wont you tell me" Scott says forcing him to look at him. "Because then you'll want to help" Derek says looking at him seriously "And why would that be a bad thing I'm helping you now aren't I" Scott says confused to his reasoning, "But you don't want to be in the pack, You want to do the whole lone wolf thing which I'm trying to respect if I tell you I'd have to claim you as part of my pack" Derek says,

"You can still tell me with out claiming me, Alphas some time seek other Alphas help sometime with out claiming them into their pack, I'm not saying I'm an Alpha or anything but it must work with other wolves too" Scott says "Somebodies been doing their history" Derek comments thinking it through, "Stiles and Lydia have been helping me" Scott says remembering the video conference calls between the three over the summer.

"So tell me what is going on" Scott says again. "Theres a pack coming or they're already here, An Alpha pack, Its dangerous and Boyd and Erica went missing a Month ago, We didn't know until last week that's when Isaac began searching for them, When ever there rumoured to be around wolves die" Derek says, "What are they after"Scott ask.

"Power, What else is there, You know about the different eye colours there are for wolves," Derek asks and Scott nods remembering the conversation with Gerhard,

"Well with each colour a wolf also gets enhanced or new abilities, But also side affects I.E, its harder to control the change on a full moon or rain in your temper, Or with the enhanced sense of smell it becomes to much to be around lots of people because of all the different smells. Do you get what I'm saying" he ask and gets a nod.

"So why are they here, And what makes them so special, Or the Alpha pack?" Scott asks look at Derek with inquisitive eyes,

"In a pack there's always a hierarchy Alpha , Beta, Omega, But in this pack there is no beta's or omega's" Dereks says grabbing the handle of the door, "Then how is it a pack"

Derek uses his extra strength to pull the door open before turning to look at him a grave expression on his face "Its a pack of Alpha's"

* * *

><p>"Lydia My dad said he can take us but it wont be for another hour or so" Allison says coming over to where she's standing with Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles, "Do you mind waiting" Allison asks looking back to her ,<p>

"Um I kinda want to shower and get changed" Lydia says "I can take you" Stiles says Lydia looks at him and gives a quick nod but before he can go his dad grabs his shoulder to halt him "She wont want to be alone" Stiles looks at his dad then to Allison who nods "Look after her" "Okay I'll see you later" Stiles says hugging his dad,

"What do you think could cause this" Sheriff Stilinski asks Chris Argent "Honestly, I don't know, I've never seen this before" He says earning a crap from Allison who he turns and pulls her into him the Sheriff touching her arm gently.

"You got your clothes" Stiles ask's Lydia as she walks down the path way towards where he was sent to wait for her. He can tell she's been crying but she looks determined and strong again, "Yeah" she says holding her bag up and giving it a shake causing her to miss place her footing and trip.

Before she falls to the floor two arms are around her holding her close to his chest "whoa, you um" Stiles trails off when he looks into her eyes, Butterflies explode inside her stomach making her feel dizzy, She watches his eyes turn from light brown to chocolate brown, As they darken from want, drawing her eyes to his lips where they're slightly parted she's suddenly hit with the desire to have his lips on her making her bite her bottom lip. Hard.

He watches her bite the plump red lip and his hands start to snake around her one down towards her lower back pulling her in the other escalating higher towards the back of her head as he switches between looking at her eyes to her lips,

She steps willingly further into him, Tilting her head up to look at him, Fire works seem to be going off inside her head at the feel of his hands moving across her body, Causing her to fist her hands in his shirt.

His heart his exploding inside his chest, Beating so fast that a part of his brain thinks it might jump out of his chest the other screaming at him to kiss her already, So he starts lowering his head down

Their eyes locked on each others,

Their heads get closer and closer,

Their noses brush against each other,

Their breath touching each other,

Their lips nearing each other,

They shut their eyes waiting for the sensation of each others lips,

{BEEP} "YEAH" {BEEP}.

The sound of a car driving past the two interrupts them making them spring apart nervously, Avoiding eye contact and trying to ignore the sense of disappointment that creeps into them both, Lydia turns and clambers quickly into the Jeep willing her blushing cheeks to disappear.

To say he was gutted was an understatement, He had wanted to kiss her since for ever and just as he was about to some idiots ruined it, Stiles had some serious angry murderous thoughts running through his mind as he climbed into the drivers seat, The Jeep filled with Awkward tension from their almost kiss.

* * *

><p>"Hold on" A female screams at Isaac as he climbs onto the back off the motor cycle, He looks over his shoulder to see the two running towards them, "They're coming" He shouts over the strangers shoulder.<p>

No sooner where the words out of his mouth did the motor cycle lurch forward, Isaac grip tightening as they turn sharp corners,

Isaac trys to look back but in doing so sends them to the side, both of them skidding to a halt and crashing to the ground.

He pushes the helmet off his head trying to get up and carry on escaping but stops at the sight, One dark figure steps forward and beds down as the other steps up to the side of him a hand pushing into the skin of the other, Theirs sounds of bones breaking and skin tearing and stretching joining to make one,

His mouth drops open in shock as now only one figure is bent over but slowly standing up, A werewolf the size of a mountain now stood in place instead of two people that where there before.

Isaac gasps as the beast brings his head up, The red eyes glowing menacingly into the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh cliffhanger, So what's the verdict so far ?, Like it , Love it or Hate it? Please let me know.<strong>

**What do you think about Lydia and Stiles almost kiss was it good, Did you just want Stiles to kiss her, I know I did, I so ship this pair, Grace :)**


	4. Blind talks and Popcorn

chapter three.

_Blind talks and Popcorn._

Lydia had spent the night trying to avoid any physical contact between her and Stiles or looking at him to long, Because whenever they did she would have butterflies in her stomach every time, It seemed like Stiles felt the same way or was just being chivalrous towards her and had spent the night on the floor until he woke her up from the nightmare, Which had her wrapped in his arms until the morning when she shot out of bed to have the first shower.

Stiles unaware of Lydia's conflicting feelings had gone down stairs to phone Scott to talk about what happened yesterday.

"hey who where you on the phone to?" Lydia asked as she came down stairs in one of his shirts and her sweats, Her damp hair piled ontop of her head, "Scott" Stiles said putting his phone down on the kitchen side "Breakfast" He asks earning a soft smile and small nod,

"He just found out about yesterday when his mom told him that school had been cancelled for the day, I had to tell him that Allison was there, Instead of Archery practice, He got off pretty quick after that" Stiles said moving about the kitchen with ease.

"Right Allison I should go see her, Later" Lydia says watching him put 3 glasses of Orange juice on the table, Before coffee and place mat's.

"morning Lydia, How are you feeling this morning" Sheriff Stilinski asks remembering coming home to the sound of her crying and the sight of her wrapped in Stiles arms, One look at his son shows their both thinking the same thing. "I'm fine thank you for letting me stay the night" Lydia says taking a sip of her orange juice,

"No need to thank me your welcome here any time, Oh I spoke to your mom" He says causing her eyes to widen "you did?" Stiles asks for her setting plates infront of them before getting his own and sitting down.

Stiles gets the look from his dad that is code for 'I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true' "yes she rang to tell me that school had been cancelled, From the damage and the storm that's coming in" Lydia relaxes into her seat and starts on breakfast.

"How bad is the storm meant to be Sheriff Stilinski?" Lydia asks before biting into the bacon "Bad the weather channel have put us on tornado watch, I'll have to set up road blocks at certain points if it gets worse" the sheriff says drinking some coffee "Your going to work in that" Stiles says growing agitated at the thought, "I have to Stiles I'm the sheriff" not even thinking about her actions she puts her hand on top his that sits next to the plate "Its okay Stiles, Your Dads bad ass, Nothing to worry about" Lydia says trying to ignore the butterflies.

"See, Like she said I'm Bad ass" His dad says before ruffling his hair and standing up "oh your gonna have to stay here until the storm passes I spoke to your mom she's fine with it" "what!, Why?" Stiles and Lydia ask at the same time, "House arrest across the town, Don't be surprised if there's a black out" And with that the Sheriff was out of the door.

"Well, What do we do now?" Lydia asks looking at a still worried Stiles "Movies" Stiles says "Sure, You go pick I'm gonna ring my mom and Allison to check in" Lydia says getting up and walking up stairs to her phone.

* * *

><p>"Lydia it's fine no he's not here yeah he hasn't turned up, So your staying with Stiles for the day and possible night" Allison says looking through her closet for something cute to wear but at the same time it had to be something that said she hasn't Tried to look cute she reasoned in her mind, "I think its sweet" 'IT IS NOT SWEET!' Lydia's voice say booming through the phone , At the same time her door knocks. "crap I gotta go, Promise me you'll stay at Stiles" Allison says before hanging up and going to the door.<p>

"Hey I just heard are you alright" Scott says wrapping her into a hug, She returns it before they both realise and step back "Sorry" Scott says looking away "Its fine" Allison says before turning and walking away back towards her bedroom.

"How was the road's getting here?" Allison asks for a conversation starter, "I don't know?" He says stepping awkwardly into the room, "What do you mean, How did you get here then?" She asks from her spot at the edge of the bed, "I ran" He says with a shrug "You ran how that's crazy it's like 3 miles Scott" Allison says "it's nothing, Werewolf remember" He says.

Scott speaks up breaking the silence that had fallen, "I wanted to make sure you were fine, I know I'm not supposed to but-" "Scott its fine" Allison says standing up to look at him "I just couldn't stand the thought of you being there with out me there to-" "Scott its fine" "protect you and it must of been horrible I just-" "Scott its fine" Allison says touching his hands to stop him from speaking.

He looks down to their close position and gulps loudly "Had to make sure" He says for something to do other then put his lips on hers like his whole body was screaming at him to do.

Allison looks at him with a sad smile and steps back slightly looking around the room for something to speak about, Spotting her phone she speaks "Hey guess who Lydia is spending the day with" She says looking at him.

"Stiles, I bet he's over the moon" She says looking at him "huh, I wonder why he didn't say something earlier" Scott says "that's weird" he says almost forgetting he's not alone.

"What is, Them spending the day together or him not telling you about it?" Allison asks "Not telling me about it, Although he said the other day he was gonna try to not talk about her for a week" Scott says thinking back to his little promise the other day in front of Derek, "Why would he do that"

"He's spoken about her at least once a day since we were 13, So I've heard it all from him Lydia this, Lydia that" Scott says hesitantly sitting on the edge of her bed, "He's like her since then" Allison says "you mean loved, Stiles is full on in love with her" Scott says watching Allison make a cute gushy face over the romance of it all, "That's so sweet, We have to get them together" She says looking at him determinedly "Why"

"Because Lydia's never been in love not proper heart hurt when their not around love, And Stiles would be perfect for her, And he already loves her, The should try dating, They deserve that at least " She says looking at him seriously, Scott knew what kind of love she was talking about, His heart has been hurting ever since she left,"heart hurt love" Scott says looking at her seriously, The intensity making her swallow forcefully.

"I'll do it" He says as his phone rings, "Hello mom, What , Okay I'm coming" He says getting off the phone, "Isaac's at the hospital" He says taking one last look at Allison before leaving.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did that" Stiles says looking at Lydia who was sat at the other end of his sofa, "I did, I mean how else was I gonna stop her from wearing them, I mean they were bright green Stiles" Lydia says with a cringe.<p>

"I bet there are stories about you and Scott when you were 9" She asks which he shakes his head "no, That was the year, Anyway me and Scott didn't do much apart from sit at home watching movies" Stiles says

"What was she like?" Lydia asks after the silence grows longer, Stiles looks at her and smiles sadly "She was great, Funny would always make my dad laugh with just a look or one word and he'd be in stitches, Taught me how to cook and I don't know if you remember but in 3rd grade you got a card with red lace and inside there was silver glitter" "That was you, Jackson told me he made it" Lydia says remembering the card well.

"Oh, Well she spent the whole night fixing it for me, She was the one who told me that I should send you one, It's the only time I've been able to give you a card" Stiles says looking away and back to the T.V unaware of the emotions stirring inside her,

"You've always been there for me, Just silently" Lydia says causing Stiles to turn his attention back to her "Why, I became a bitch to you or I simply just ignored you" she says looking at him seriously "Why me?" she says quieter.

"Because of that" Stiles says making her look back up at him "Because even when you ignored me I could still see that we're the same, And when you we're mean to me I could still see the girl with braces and plates who would sit next to me in class and help me remember my homework so I didn't get in trouble" Stiles says "I've always been able to see the real you" He says in the quiet,

Wordlessly she moves and lays herself down against him her head on his chest breathing in his familiar smell, Seeking the security he gives her.

* * *

><p>Scott watched as some one pushed Unconscious Isaac into an Elevator, The tall wolf in question turning to him smugly and pressing the button for the doors to close. With out thinking Scott turned his hands into claws and runs into the closing elevator making it just in time.<p>

The alpha stands over him his werewolf side unleashed before Scott can stand up the alphas hands are on him, Lifting him and throwing him against the walls.

Isaac forgotten starts rolling into the lift as Scott gets thrown about like a rag doll, Grabbing him by the throat he lifts him up dangling him in the air his back towards the doors, "Don't you realise what your dealing with I'm an Alpha" He roars at the same time the doors open with a ting.

Derek pushes his nails into the alphas back forcing him to drop Scott to the ground, "So am I" he growls before throwing him out of the Elevator.

The doors close and Derek turns his head to Scott "Aren't you supposed to be in school"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Guys house arrest is over, Stiles?" Sheriff Stilinski says coming into the house stopping in front of the sofa, "Kids" He mutters under his breathe as he places a blanket over Lydia who is laying on top of Stiles both completely asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Blood. Lots of Blood, Lydia walks slowly forward her feet getting wet from lack of shoes, She looks around the pool and has no clue how she got there, But she just knows that its Blood even in the dark she just knows, Drip, She follows the sound of the drip up and looks up, Her gaze falling on the body of boy around her age, So she does what any one would Lydia screams.<p> 


	5. perfect fit for his arms

chapter four.

_Perfect fit for his arms._

Allison had picked up Lydia from the station as Stiles had to go fill in Scott on what happened the night before, They where walking to class when Allison looks at the bruise Lydia has on her arm the one matching hers giving by the stranger who cornered them at Allisons house looking for Scott "Look Lydia" She says putting her hand next to Lydia the bruises fitting together forming a shape, "Thats it we're telling Scott".

She says before grabbing Lydia's other hand and dragging her along the hall.

* * *

><p>They find Scott in a classroom with Derek and Stiles in there two, With out even saying hello she sticks out her arm forcing Lydia to show hers too "Look" She says to them.<p>

"I don't see anything" Derek says as the three guys look at them Lydia avoiding Stiles eyes. "Look again" She says "It's the same" Stiles says touching the bruise on Lydia's wrist gently sending shivers up Lydia's back.

"How is a bruise going to help me find where Boyd and Erica are" Derek says huffing "Its the same on both sides, Exactly the same" Allison says angrily,

"Wait I've seen this symbol before,Where" Stiles says the last part mostly to himself.

"Look they want to help." Scott says "These two" Derek says pointing at them "This one, Used me to resurrect my dead uncle, Thanks for that by the way" Derek says pointing to Lydia who smiles at him before pointing at Allison "and this one helped shoot arrows into me and my pack"

"Hey come on, Yes there may have been a little maiming, A little mangling but no death, That's what I call an important distinction" Stiles says trying to defuse the situation that seemed to be growing.

"My mother died" Allison says looking at Derek "Your families little honour code killed your mother" "You bit her" Allison says getting louder "Yeah and why did I do that" "Derek" Scott says nudging him Allison looks confused and before she can get him to explain more Derek's leaving.

* * *

><p>Lydia sat in the lesson watching Stiles as the coach starts speaking about the stock market, Her mind not focussed on anything but imagining his lips on her,<p>

"Who else wants to try" Coach says holding the quarter up for Stiles to get up "Yeah there you go there's a gambling man" Coach says as Stiles shoots out of his chair.

Allison is looking at her cup looking at the logo as she remembers what Stiles had said earlier, "What if its not a symbol but a logo" She says turning to look at Lydia.

"Stiles" Coach says trying to get him to stop, "yeah coach I got it" "Stiles" the sound of his dads voice breaks his concentration and he looks up to see his dad, Lydia watches intently as he walks out of the room following his dad.

"Whats happening" She asks Scott.

Scott turns to look at her "Someone else just died" he says making her wonder why he was being told about it "she was his friend" Scott says.

* * *

><p>"We really need Isaac to remember" Stiles says as they walk down the corridor, "how, Peter and Derek tried they couldn't find anything" Scott says "Scott she died people are dying, We need them to do a better trick, Or find someone who knows better" Stiles says "Or someone who knows a lot about them" Scott says.<p>

* * *

><p>Derek, Stiles and Scott are filling the bath tub with ice as Deaton talks to Isaac, "It's not exactly comfortable but if we can slow your heart rate down enough you should slip into a trance like state, Which will help you remember" "So like I'm hypnotised" "Exactly" Dr deaton says as the walk close to the now filled bath tub.<p>

"How slow does his heart rate have to be?" Scott asks "very slow" "Like how slow" Derek asks "Nearly dead"

"Look if it feels to risky you don't have to do this" Derek says Scott nodding in agreement,

"Lets do this" Isaac says pulling off his shirt and Climbing into the tub.

* * *

><p>Allison and Lydia were in the library, Lydia thinking about Stiles while Allison searched for logos in beacon hills that matches the bruise.<p>

"Why are you even bothering with this" Lydia asks as she manages to focus on what's actually happening, Allison turns and looks at her before continuing the search, "Looking for something, Real" she says rolling her eyes at the memory of Derek.

"what's that" Lydia asks pointing to one, "phone them"

* * *

><p>"you remember the plan right" Derek says as they walk to the side of the building, " Yeah but there's something that's not right, Risk and Reward" Scott says, "Look I know what the risk is but I'm still going in there, I wont blame you if you don't follow" Derek says climbing up onto a ladder, With a sigh Scott jumps up and follows.<p>

The bank is quiet only the sound of the wall breaking can be heard, Derek walks first out of the hole in the wall Scott following behind picking up his phone when it rings, "Stiles its kind of a bad time right now" He says into the phone getting his first glimpse at Boyd. ' Scott listen its important, Don't go in there... Scott!"Stiles says "To late were in here" Scott says down the phone

"Scott! No, listen to me, okay? Look, you gotta get outta there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight. They haven't felt the full moon in months, Their not gonna kill each other their gonna kill you and Derek" Stiles says frantically down the phone

* * *

><p>Allison hears the shouting and the sounds of fighting, Following the noise to the door to the vault , Opening it she sees Scott and Derek fighting Boyd and another girl. Seeing the mountain ash keeping them in she's quick to break the seal just as Derek shouts not to, Scott lunges towards her quick to pull her out of the way of a lunging Boyd protecting her as they run out.<p>

"What were you thinking." Derek shouts at her "That I had to do something" "She saved our lives" Scott says coming to her defence,

"yeah and what do you think you they're gonna do, Do you have any idea what we just set free".

"What are we gonna do" Scott says after Allison storms off "catch them" Derek says heading towards the truck "Derek there too fast, Too strong and way to angry for just us to deal with, We need help" "I'll phone Isaac"

Derek says getting into his truck "We need more then just Isaac, We need some one who knows How to hunt and catch werewolves, We need Allison's dad" Scott says turning to look at Derek.

* * *

><p>"Allison what's wrong?" Lydia asks as she walks into Allison's bedroom seeing her friend crying on the bed. "Scott, My mom tried to kill him and he kept it from me to save my memory of her" Allison says wiping her eyes and sitting up.<p>

Lydia sits down next to her bringing her in to her arms "Is that why your crying?" she asks earning a shake off her head, "Then why?"

"Because I miss him, Scott I miss everything about him" She says sitting up "It hurts how much I miss him, Every day," She says breaking into a sob but carries on Lydia sitting there paitently listening, "I miss the way he looks at me like I'm the only one in the room,"

A memory of the way Stiles looks at her from across a crowed hallway Flashes through Lydia's brain, As Allison continues to speak everything making her think of Stiles.

"and how he always know's the right times to pull me into a hug" Stiles pulling Lydia into a hug when the deer hit the car, "or the way his hands feel when they hold mine" Stiles holding her hand as she lays on him in his bed, "His smiles, the way he laughs at me when I say something funny, I miss him all the time when he's not around, How I get butterflies when I think about him" Butterflies are exploding in Lydia's stomach at everything she's saying sure her heart is going to beat out of her chest,

Allison continues oblivious to Lydia's own dilemma "I miss how I seem to fit perfectly in his arms, It hurts" She says failing into Lydia's arms as Lydia absorbs the fact that everything is the truth about her and Stiles,

She fits perfectly in his arms.

* * *

><p>"How long will they have to be in there" Isaac asks as he and Scott hold the doors closed while Derek pulls the vending machine towards them. "Until the full moon goes and they've changed back" Derek says pushing the machine against the growling doors.<p>

"How longs that gonna be" Scott asks looking at the shaking doors before looking back at Derek "Have no clue".

* * *

><p>"So what do you think it is?" Melissa asks Stiles as he looks at the body of the dead girl "if these aren't random killings that what is it Stiles?" Melissa asks forcing Stiles to look at her,<p>

"all three of them have the exact same injuries, Throat slashed, Head bashed and strangled, It's called the threefold of death, These weren't random killings they were sacrifices".

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think, I know I'm changing things that didn't happen in the actual episode order but I want to mix my own things in with what also happened in the programme.<strong>

**Please don't hate.**

**And as always let me know what you think. Grace :)**


	6. Twice troubles

Chapter five.

_Twice troubles_

"Lydia, What are you doing" Allison ask when she catches sight of Lydia waving fleetingly at a freshman "Trying to find a distraction" "Why" Allison asks confused as she puts things in her locker, "Because I need to stop thinking about, I just need a distraction" Lydia says stopping herself from talking about Stiles, "With freshmen, Lydia there Boys" Allison says as Scott and Stiles walk up at the same time the double doors open.

As if their life was a movie, It seemed like they were on a cat walk as soon as the twins came in, Students parted like the red sea for them creating a cat walk, The wouldn't be surprised if music started playing. "Twins" Lydia says with a smile making Stiles frown and hold back a growl when one of them winked at her.

"Is that, Are they" Allison stammered out getting a uh huh from Scott.

* * *

><p>"Alpha pack, Kidnappings and murder's or should I say sacrifices now they're infiltrating are school and flirting with Lydia I'm not sure how much of this I can take" Stiles says from his spot stretching on the bench, Breaking his bet by talking about her.<p>

"Mr Lahey happy to have you back, Not happy that your late" Coach says as Isaac walks into the clearing coming over to where Scott and stiles are.

Isaac is tying his shoes when he first smells them Looking up he growls "Its them" He says fighting Scott out of his hold before running after them.

Suddenly he looses sight of them and has to stop to see which way they could of gone, The body comes flying out of now where knocking him down to his knees as they each take one of his arms "Ethan I forgot how many bones are there in the human body" One twin says to the other, "I dont know either Aiden lets count" Ethan says nodding to Aiden.

Before he can break his arm Scott's fist connects with Aiden's nose knocking him off Isaac "That's one"

The twins stand up eyes flashing as Isaac and Scott stand side by side bring out there wolf side, Before they can do anything a scream diverts them to somewhere else causing them all to run off.

Sheriff Stilinski starts pushing the kids back turning to the coach and asking for a hand,

"Its him isn't it" Stiles asks Scott who nods as the head back to the school.

* * *

><p>Lydia is sat in the libary, When Stiles walks in "Hey" She says watching as sits down next to he, Before leaning over and putting his lips against hers the Kiss starting of sweet but soon turns more heated when -<p>

"hey Lydia are you okay" Stiles asks breaking her out of the day dream she was in. Coughing she nods before standing up and going towards some books "Want to grab a coffee with me" Aiden asks ignoring Stiles whos there watching.

"Are you flirting with me" Lydia asks taken a back but his approach "Yes I am no coffee?" He asks again ignoring Stiles cough "Nope studying" Lydia say's remembering that Stiles is behind her, "I can help you study"

"Do you have an IQ over 170?" She asks ignoring Stiles growing frustration, "Okay then, You can help me study" Stiles scoffs and Grabs Lydia's arm and drags her through the library to the office at the end of the hall.

"What are you doing?" Lydia demands when he finally lets go off her arm "You mean what were you doing" "What are you on about Stiles" She asks Trying to ignore the urge to have him push her against the desk and kiss her.

"Flirting with him" "I wasn't flirting he was" "So you can't go out with him I forbid it" Stiles says regretting it instantly when Lydia eyes flare up with anger "You forbid me, Stiles we're freinds you don't get to forbid me from anything, If a boy wants to flirt with me, or if I want to flirt back I can It has nothing to do with you so stay out of it" She shouts at him before storming out.

* * *

><p>"He just came at me" Ethan says when everyone comes out into the hall way after hearing fighting, To find Ethan bloody and at Isaac's feet, Not haven seen Aiden do it or that he's walking down the hall.<p>

* * *

><p>Scott hears shouting and follows it to a cupboard that has a filing cabinet pushed up against it, Hearing Allison inside and the sound of Isaac growling he's quick to open the door.<p>

"ISAAC!" he shouts shoving him up against the wall, Making him turn back

"Allison" Scott says quickly going to her and checking her over "I'm alright, The twins did they do this" She asks after Isaac apologises profusely

"Yeah" Scott says helping her off the floor "What do they want" "It can't be just to get me angry any more Scott" Isaac says "No they don't want to get you angry they want to get some one hurt" Scott says looking at him "So are we gonna do something now" Isaac asks "Yeah, I'm gonna get them Angry, Really angry" Scott says looking off.

* * *

><p>All day Lydia ignored Stiles choosing to act like he simply didn't exist, Not knowing what to do any more he decides to follow her into the coaches office "Lydia, I need to talk to you" He says<p>

"I'm busy so no" She says putting the papers down on the coaches desk before turning to leave the room only to have the door blocked by Stiles.

"Stiles move out of my way" she say's "No" Lydia scoffs and takes a step back"No" She says like she can't believe he's saying no to her "Look I'm sorry okay" Stiles says watching as she turns away.

"I had no right to be jealous and say that, You and me I get it were friends, I'll stay away from your love life, So you can go date who ever you want I won't get involved any more, So flirt with any one you want I'm done being Jealous" Stiles says having her turn around to look at him

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes makes her mad "So just like that your done getting involved" she ask watching him nod "So if I go out there right now and Kiss some boy, Its not gonna bother you" She ask getting a nod again.

"Or if kiss the one of the twins, What about if I start letting him have sex with me right infront of you its not gonna bother you" He nods and she losses it shoving him back taking him by surprise "Lyd-"

"WHAT is wrong with you?" She shouts "You'll just let me have sex with some guy infront of you and it wont bother you, What is wrong with you" She shouts "Lydia, I thought thats what you wanted" "No it's not" She says.

"Then what the hell is it you want from me Lydia" Stiles ask stepping closer to her having her take a step back, "Do you want me to be jealous" "No" "Then do you want me to be okay with it" "No" "Then what the hell do you want from me Lydia" He shouts.

"I don't Know" She shouts back. The atmosphere changes significantly turning from hostile to thick with sexual tension. Looking down at her lips he takes a second before using a hand to wrap around the back off her head pulling it down into his, Pushing his lips onto hers, Bringing them together in a searing kiss.

Their lips part and both of them are breathing heavily looking at each other, "What was that" Lydia asks "I - I" She cuts Stiles off by bringing his mouth back down to hers wrapping her arms around his neck when he pulls her closer.

* * *

><p>Scott gets the picture on his phone and goes to sit over by the twins pulling out something to do with their Motor cycles "Looks Kinda important" Scott says Innocently making them sit further forward in their seats, At the same time as the hear the rev of an engine.<p>

Aiden is quick to get out of his seat ignoring his brothers protest, Running into the hall as Isaac drives down screeching to a halt, causing Aiden to growl, "Get off my bike!".

Isaac shrugs and climbs off "No problem" He says passing him the helmet before gripping his shoulders and flipping his body over Aidens head before walking over to where students are pilling out of the classroom.

"You do realise this will result in an suspension don't you" jennifer says.

Both Twins look at Scott, Allison and Isaac frowning, As they smile and simply lift their eyebrows at them.

* * *

><p>"Lydia-" Stiles says when they break apart from the heated make out session , But its too late she's already running out of the office.<p>

* * *

><p>Its raining heavily outside his bedroom window, A Scott sits at his desk trying to study, When a knock at the door gets his attention "Come in mom" He says lifting his head up to look.<p>

The door opens to reveal a soaked Isaac, Water dropping off him as he walks into Scott's room "Isaac?" Scott asks looking at his drenched appearance

"I need to ask for a favour".

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think let me know.<strong>

**Grace. :)**


	7. Memory tail

Chapter six.

_Memory tail._

"Stop thinking about it, Man" Isaac says sitting back in his seat, Looking at Boyd "I can't stop" Boyd says glaring at Ethan who is sat next to Danny on the bus, "Well you can't do anything about it either".

Further down the bus Stiles is nudging Scott "Yo Scotty, You still with me" Stiles says "Yeah sorry" Scott says sitting up gingerly "Scott you don't seem okay" Stiles says worriedly, "Yeah ah" Scott says

"I knew it , We should'nt of come" Stiles says "I'm telling coach" "No you can't I'm fine" "No your not your still bleeding" Stiles says pointing to the blood spot on his t-shirt

"It'll will heal" Scott says before leaning back and looking out of his seat, "I can't believe Derek's dead".

~~~~~Flash back- Yesterday~~~

"I know where they are" Scott says storming into Derek's loft, Being met with Isaac, Boyd, Cora, Peter and Derek huddled around blue prints, "We know the same building as the Argent's" Derek says, "What are you doing" "What does it look like, The schemers are scheming"

~~~~~~ Allison's car ~~~~~

"I'm getting to close aren't I" Allison says from her spot tailing the school bus "That depends are you just planning on following the bus or mounting it at some point?" Lydia asks from her spot in the passenger seat, "Yeah you're right, I should back off a bit" "On what, The bus or stalking your ex boyfriend" Lydia asks with an eye roll,

"You don't get it, It was horrible, After what happened I'm not letting him out of my sight" Allison says biting back the memory of last night.

"So this whole 'not letting him out of my sight thing' Is it literal or a general rule?" Lydia asks "why?" "You're running on fumes" Lydia says pointing at the fuel meter

"Im pretty sure that bus can hold more gas then this toyota," Lydia says earning a groan from Allison "So what's the big deal, So we pull over we know where there headed" "You dont get it" Allison says

"I know I didn't see it, But It doesn't mean I don't know what happened" Lydia says

~~~~~ Flash back ~~~~~~~

"What's going on, What happened to you guys" Lydia asks walking into Scotts house, Seeing Scott bloody and bruised, Isaac injured too, "I need you to drive my my truck over and pick Deaton up" Stiles says passing her keys to his Jeep frantically.

Grabbing his hand she drag's him out side and forces him to take deep breath's "Now tell me what happened" "There was a fight with the Alpha's Scotts hurt, And all I've got from him is that Derek's dead and Isaac's hurt and not much help, And I have no clue where Boyd or Cora is let alone Peter, And what if Derek is dead, What does that mean for us an oh god" Stiles says starting to have a panic attack.

Doing what she did last time she witnessed him having one, She grabs his head and kisses him forcing him to hold his breath "You okay now" She asks touching his face worriedly, "Yeah I'm fine" "Good, Now listen I'll go get Deaton you stay here and calm down, No more panic attacks okay" She says leaning her head against his .

"So what are we, Friends who occasionally kiss or do you want more" Stiles say's kissing her fore head before looking at her "Um what, do you want more?" She asks panic rising in her chest "I'll always want more with you" Stiles says making her heart skip "Um can we talk about this later, I will go get the friendly vet you deal with wolf boy's in there" She says kissing him breifly on the lips before jumpin into the Jeep.

~~~~~ bus~~~~~~


	8. Motel sheets and Mass suicide

chapter seven.

_Motel sheets and mass suicide._

The bus pulled up outside of the motel, The grumpy mass of cooped up students filled of the bus taking the scene in.

"Right listen up, The meets been pushed till tomorrow and this is the only Motel with the most vacancies and the least amount of good judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves, Choose your partners wisely, I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants, Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves." Coach says handing keys out to people.

"Does he even hear him self half the time" Stiles asks Scott as the walk over to get a room key.

"Lydia" Allison says stepping back over to her "I don't like this place" Lydia says staring at the motel wary of it. "I don't think the people who owns this place likes it" Allison says pulling her hand along.

* * *

><p>"So I have four" Stiles says sitting down on one of the beds causing Scott to sit up "You have four?, Who are they?"<p>

"yeah, Well originally I had ten well nine cause I had Derek on there twice, Harris" Scott interrupts "He's missing, And if he's not dead then he's going around making human sacrifices"

"yeah your right, Sounded way better in my head" Stiles says standing up from the bed "Well what if its someone else from the school, Like remember Matt, Know one thought he was the one" Scott say's

"Excuse me I did, From day one, Actually." Stiles says. "Yeah but you weren't serious about it were you" Scott asks remembering a few months back "Um yes I was deadly serious"

"Oh" Scott says making a little O shape with his mouth, "We need snacks for this" Stiles comments getting a nod from Scott.

As he is walking along the balcony to go down stairs he spots Lydia coming out of a room a little further down from, His shared room with Scott, Offering a smile he waits for her to walk up "Hey, What you up to" Stiles says watching her as she jumps slightly "Hey you okay?" He asks.

"No, This place is creepy and the room is ugh and its meant to be clean but the towels smell like smoke, How is that possible?" Lydia says slightly freaking out, Her insides screaming for her to be wary of this place.

Stiles pulls her into his arms resting his chin on top of her head "What are you doing" Lydia asks confused as to where the hug comes from "Hugging you till you calm down" He says his voice muffled by her strawberry blonde hair, After a few seconds Lydia responds by hugging him back, Relaxing into him.

"Thank you" She says tilting her head up for a kiss Stiles obliging by lowering his lips onto hers.

"So have you thought more about my question" Stiles ask after breaking not only the kiss but the moment too, "I Don't know , Right now I'm not sure of anything but wanting to be away from this place, And you can ask me again you said I could have some time to process, This is not enough processing time" Lydia says growing agitated again from being out of his arms "I'll talk to you later" She says storming down the steps and towards the office in no time at all.

"Okay then" Stiles says to himself as he jog's down the steps.

Boyd is staring at the vending machine blankly "Oh hey, That's what I was gonna get,,,, Boyd" Stiles says looking at him again "Oh hey I got a patented method for that" Stiles says putting his wallet away when Boyd just punches the glass instead "Okay then..." Stiles says trailing off as Boyd continues to ignore his presence and walks away.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me miss, The card says we have a non smoking room but all our towels reek of nicotine" Lydia asks the Back of the Receptionist who turns around "Sorry about that sweet heart" The receptionist says, The strange feeling in her gut had her turning her head up and over the shoulder of the woman to see the numbers, 198<p>

"What's that, That number" Lydia ask her voice wanting to break into a scream, "That, well that's a little bit morbid, It's an in house thing, My husband insist it be kept up"

"Tell me" Lydia asks looking from the numbers on the wall back to the receptionist, "Well were not gonna make the top of any ones list when it comes to customer satisfaction, But..."

"But what" Lydia asks her stomach filling with more dread. "But we are number one when it comes to one disturbing little detail. Since opening we've had the most guest suicides" "198" Lydia says her voice filled with horror "And counting".

* * *

><p>"198, Seriously" Allison asks as Lydia sits on the bed,<p>

"Yes and we're talking 40 years on average that's... 4.95 a year, But who commemorates that with a framed number" "All suicides" Allison ask as if its unbelievable thing to comprehend.

"YES, Hanging, Throat cutting, Pill popping, Both barrels of a shotgun in the mouth suicide's, I don't know about you but I" She stops abrubtly hearing a man's voice

"Did you hear that?" She asks standing up and looking at the wall that connects the rooms together "Hear what Lydia?" Allison asks as she watches Lydia listening to something only she can hear.

"Oh my god, Oh my god" "Lydia what is it" Allison asks watching as Lydia begins to freak out,

"Did you, The guy and girl next door they shot themselves" Lydia says as she runs out of the room going next door. "Hello" She ask's knocking on the door before trying the light to no use

"It had to be this room, It had to be right here, They were right there" Lydia says shakily "I believe, Hey I believe you after everything we've been through I believe you" Allison says reassuringly.

"Something's going on with the wolves" Stiles says as they come out of the room.

"Something's going on with the hotel" Lydia says urgently "I bet that the couple made the pact in that room, Right there, That's why there renovating, They probably had to scrape brain matter off the walls" Lydia says walking down the stairs as Allison fills Stiles in on what just happened.

Allison manages to get Lydia to stop walking outside the office "Hey we can't leave with out Scott, Isaac and - Hang on didn't you say the number was 198" Allison as catching sight of the sign.

"Yeah, It was I swear to god it was" Lydia says seeing the sign now saying 201 "Okay then what does that mean, That there's been three more suicides in the past half hour" Allison asks turning to look at Stiles "Or there's gonna be" Lydia says hauntingly

"What if its not just suicides, Have you noticed people or by people I mean the werewolves act a little strange ?" Stiles says "Yeah, Scott was weird earlier, He came in when I was in the shower and was acting really strange before he left, The last time he was like that it was a full moon" Allison says

"Yeah he was like that with me earlier but it was Boyd that was really off, I watched him put his fist through a vending machine" "See its the motel, We need to get out of here right now, Or someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism quick before the werewolves go crazy and kill us all" Lydia says panicky.

"Hold on, Its not just the motel, The sign has gone up by three, What if its not just suicides what if its" "Sacrifices" Allison says

"What if its not virgins this time but werewolves" Stiles says finishing the train of thought.

* * *

><p>"Hey Derek can you hear me" Deaton says walking over to where Derek lays on the metal table bleeding, "How bad?" He asks turning his head slightly<p>

"To be honest its bad, You have suffered substantial amount of injuries that seem to be bleeding black blood , I'm gonna have to put you under anaesthetic to be able to clean and tend to your wounds" Deaton says, "No, Its not safe" Derek says trying to sit up but being held down by Deaton, "Derek if I try to do anything you will turn and could not only kill me but do more damage to yourself so trust me it needs to be will your sedated I won't let anyone in the sign's on the door its safe I promise you" Deaton says

Derek nods and allows to be injected with a concoction of wolfs bane and anaesthetic putting him under so that he can begin tending to the wounds.

* * *

><p>"Didn't you just hear what I said, I have no clue how I ended up in that room or what I was going to do" Ethan says trying to do up his shirt as he's followed by Lydia, Stiles and Allison down the stairs.<p>

"You know you could be a little more helpful we did just save your life" Stiles says to Ethan's retreating back "Yeah and you probably shouldn't of"

"Okay you guys grab Isaac and Boyd I'll get Scott"Allison says walking off,

"What , Why are you looking at me like that" Lydia ask stiles "Its just that this seems really familiar like its kind of happened before, Remember the night you gave everyone wolfs bane" Stiles trails of as Lydia bends down "Can you hear that" She asks leaning over a drain grate.

"She's gonna drown her, Oh got Stiles we gotta stop it " Lydia says rushing off towards Boyd and Isaacs room.

They find Boyd in the bath with the safe on top of him, They tried to lift the safe to no use flinging Stiles into the heater on the wall,

"Right before Ethan snapped out of it he was burned by the heater, Its heat Lydia thats what brings them out of it" Stiles says excitedly "He's under water" Lydia says using a hand to indicate where Boyd is submerged in the bath."I'm aware of that"Stiles snaps.

"Wait the bus, Go to the bus" Lydia says "hows that gonna help" " Flare's, Flare's have there own oxidizers they can burn under water" Lydia says "are you serious?" "Yes go!" Lydia says shouting at him.

A sound from under the bed draw's Lydia's attention, Slowly and almost like she was in a horror film Lydia crawls down lifting the cover, Gasping when she catches sight of Isaac curled up under there scared out of his mind.

"I've got them."Stiles says coming into the room with 2 flare's

"The lid , The lids the match" Lydia says watching as Stiles uses the lid to ignite the flare.

Boyd growls loudly as he pushes the safe off him throwing it into the bathroom wall.

"Isaac, Do Isaac, He's under the bed" Lydia says pointing to the bed, "hey Isaac" Stiles says pushing the Flare under the bed.

"What's going on?" Boyd says as Isaac catches his breath, "Werewolves going crazy, You under some strange spell and trying to kill your self" Lydia says as Allison rushes into the room " I cant find Scott" She says causing everyone to rush out of the room,

"Where have you checked?" Stiles asks as they rush down the steps. "Your room, My room, The office and... Oh god Scott" Allison says causing them to rush over to him.

Scott stood in the middle of a puddle his whole body drenched "Scott" Allison says gasping and her hands going to her mouth when they see the can of petrol laying near his feet,

"There's no hope" Scott says his broken voice filling everyone's ears as everyone forms a half circle infront of him, Starting with Allison next to her Stiles, Lydia, Isaac and ending with Boyd, "What you talking about, There's always hope" Allison says,

"Not for me, Not for Derek" Scott says denying it, "Derek wasn't your fault, You know it wasn't Scott" Allison says her eyes watering, "Everytime I try to fight back It just gets worse, People keep getting hurt, Getting killed" Scott says looking at Stiles,

Stiles takes a step forward a few tears escaping his eyes, "Scott listen to me, Okay, This isn't you all right, Its some one getting inside your head making you feel like this" "What if it isn't, What if doing this is the best thing that I could do for everyone, It all started that night, The night I got bitten. You remember what it was like before, You and me, We were nothing, We weren't popular, We weren't good at lacrosse, We weren't important, We were no one, So maybe I should just be no one again" Scott says moving his arm that holds the flare causing Stiles to step forward,

"Scott just listen to me Okay, Your not no one, You've never been no one, Scott your someone okay, Your my best friend, Okay I need you Scott your my brother, So if your gonna do this then I think your just gonna have to take me with you okay..." Stiles says putting his hands onto Scotts fore arm "No" Lydia says her voice being held back by a sob,

"Stiles..." "yeah, Buddy its okay" Stiles says taking the flare out of his hand and throwing it away pulling Scott into his arms, Allison, Isaac and Boyd expel a sigh of relief while Lydia watches the flare start moving closer and closer to the edge of the petrol puddle, "NO!" She screams running forward and pushing Stiles forward by throwing her body against his back pushing his and Scott off the petrol as the flare ignites with a bang.

Lydia lifts her head up hearing a scream come from inside the flames, Seeing the cloaked figure before the flames die down a little.

Lydia rolls off Stiles and lays herself against the cool ground staring up at the dark night sky, The reality of what could of happened setting in as Stiles helps her up "Come on we'll sleep on the bus" Stiles says "you go with the them and make sure nothing happens again I'll go with Lydia to get everyone's stuff" Stiles says to Allison who gets a nod and starts leading everyone onto the school bus.

They're in hers and Allison's room when Stiles finally asks if she's okay hating the silence that had passed between them, "no" Lydia says her voice small.

Stiles steps forward toward the end of Allison's bed "What is it?" he asks , "You" Lydia says, Making him halt in his moves towards her

"Me, What have I done" Stiles asks confused not raising his voice or changing the tone, "Stepped into the petrol with Stiles, Like your some crazy martyr" She says angrily zipping up her bag , "I had to do something, Lydia he's my best friend" Stiles says making her turn to look at him "Do you or Scott have any idea what it would do to everyone if you or he dies, Do you even know how many people care about you, How many of us would be crushed if you died" Lydia says raising her voice at him, "No"

"You say you care about me but if you did you would never of done that, I could of lost you tonight" Lydia says her anger melting as Sobs take the place tears falling down her cheeks, In two strides Stiles has her in his arms cradling her head with his arms.

"You wont ever lose me," Stiles says pulling back to look at her face "I don't want to" She says calming herself down enough to speak with out her voice hitching, "you wont" Stiles says Kissing her sweetly "lets go back to the bus" Lydia says picking up the bag and linking her fingers with Stiles.

* * *

><p>Derek sits up gingerly healing but still a little sore, "Whoa slow down Derek" Deaton says watching him get up "I have to get up, Find the others they think I'm dead" Derek says his voice scratchy, "Maybe that's a good thing" Deaton says getting a look from Derek as he sits upright on his examination table,<p>

"Do you know how many characters use a false death to there advantage, Ever read Les Mis, Tale of two cities or Romeo and Juliet" Deaton says,

"You think I should stay pretend dead" "No, I'm saying think about this, You've been given an opportunity to use surprise as a battle advantage, But the choice is down to you, Alert the others and the Alpha pack or be smart and take a step back to look at the end game" Deaton says before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of this chapter, I loved the Scene with Scott and Stiles in teen wolf but I wanted to incorporate my ideas to, Let me know if it worked or not.<strong>

**please review, Grace x **


	9. here comes the flood

Chapter Eight.

Here comes the flood.

"So you want me to be your boyfriend but you don't want people to know about us" Stiles says sliding off the bed and onto his feet away from a half dressed Lydia.

"Yes, Do you get where I'm coming from?" Lydia asks sitting up and bringing the sheet with her. Stile's stays staring at his cupboard doors while pulling on his t-shirt.

"Yeah I get it, Your ashamed of me" Stiles says pulling his t-shirt over his head, Making Lydia frown.

"You don't want any one to know about us because I'm Stiles the loser, Don't worry its fine" "No Stiles, No its no-" "I got to meet Scott, I'll catch you later"

Stiles says walking out his bedroom and leaving a frowning half naked Lydia staring after him.

"Go back to school" Derek says not bothering to turn to look at Scott and Stiles, "Ah see we can't, You see me and Scott are incredibly sick" Stiles says walking further into the room faking a cough.

"With what? Brain damage?" Derek asks turning around to look at them a small smile on his face,

"Yeah well I have this massive migraine and Scott here has explosive diarrhoea" Stiles says stepping down earning an eye roll from Scott who follows him down.

"Diarrhoea, Really?" he says laughing slightly as Stiles uses his hands to show an explosion.

"Why didn't you call us Derek?" Scott says "And tell you what that, I have to choose between killing all of my pack and joining them or having them kill me" Derek says going back to the window.

"No that your alive!" Scott says causing Derek to turn back around.

"I couldn't tell you, If you knew then they would know too" He says leaning both hands onto his table breathing heavily for a few seconds before lifting his head back to look at them,

"so if you know about me then the other do to or are going to soon" Derek says before getting angry and pushing everything off the table with a growl, "Derek, Hey!, What the hell" Stiles says using his hands to signal him to stop

"PLAN, I wanted to have a plan to stop them" He says looking at stiles from amongst a floor of papers, "Well why do you think we're here, We certainly arent here for a book club" Stiles says once again easing some of the tension from the room.

"so let us help" Scott says nodding reassuringly towards him.

* * *

><p>"What do you think your doing ?" Alison ask making Lydia jump from her crouched hiding position by the mail box, where she was spying on Isaac and Boyd. "Shy" she says grabbing her wrist and pulling her down to her height.<p>

"something is going on with the werewolves and I want to know what" Lydia says not taking her eyes off the boys, "Well why don't you just phone Stiles he has to know something right" Allison says looking at Lydia who frowns "I can't, He's not talking to me right now" She says the memory of this morning still a leaving a bitter taste in her mouth,

Sensing Stiles was a no go for her Allison drops the subject and turns to look at the boys too.

After watching them share a grave look with each other the boys nod before making the way towards Dereks loft, Lydia and Allison trailing behind.

* * *

><p>Stiles stood waiting patiently in his look out spot waiting for any sign that the alpha pack were hear, This plan counted on him, Derek counted on him, And as much as his relationship with the alpha was strange he oddly considered him a friend, Which meant he didn't want to let him down.<p>

He not long spotted Isaac and Boyd entering the loft, Which meant all they were waiting on was the alpha's arrival when he spots the red honeyed hair.

Stiles would know that hair anywhere, He'd been loving the owner of that hair since 8th grade. "Lydia" He whispers out strongly forcing her to forget momentarily that she was hiding and spin around to spot Stiles looking at her through squinted eyes, Muttering a curse word under her breath she quickly pulls Allison up with here as the jog over to him.

"What are you doing here Lydia, Are you crazy, You both need to leave like, Now" Stiles say when there in front of him, Allison looking like a child that has been caught sneaking cookies and Lydia going from shock to anger quickly as he was speaking to her

"No!" Lydia says her face starting to flush from anger, "No? What do you mean no, Its not safe here for you guys" He said waving his arms around vividly as if to express the point more forcefully.

"No, I will not let you continue to ignore me, With everything" She says this morning coming back fast to the front of her mind. Stiles takes a step back as if she physically hit him,

"What's that suppose to mean" he asks hurt.

"I- Me and Allison are tired of being left out, When if you and Scott just listened to us more and put aside what ever prejudices that you so obviously have, And for once tell us now instead of when its too late" She says earning strange looks from both Allison and Stiles.

"Not to pick sides or anything but she's right" Allison says breaking the high tensioned silence, Causing both of them to look towards her,

With a shrug she explains, "Everything that we've been through, All of it, Peter, Derek, Jackson, Gerard, It all showed us that keeping each other in the dark isn't good for any of us, I mean look how long it took for us to tell Lydia about Peter and Jackson, We tried so hard to protect her from it all but just ended up leaving her in danger that she wouldn't of been in if we had just told her from the start, We need to be better this time around, Safer" Allison says earning a proud look from Lydia.

"Your right but its di- Shh" He says grabbing one of their forearms pulling them both into a crouching position "What whats going on" Allison whispers trying to look around.

As Lydia watches him pull his phone out dialling Scott and ringing.

"The alphas are here" He says to them quietly, Earning looks from Lydia and Allison.

"Start talking now" They both demand.

* * *

><p>The phone rang and rang off alerting the wolves in the loft of incoming company, No sooner did the ringing stop when the garage like door opened revealing Kali the female alpha her bare feet making a soft padding sound before her long toe nails scrapped against the flooring "Tsk Tsk Derek, I know your in here, Come out and Face me" She says her voice trailing off into a growl.<p>

Derek steps out from behind a pillar his eyes red and glowing in the darkness of the room, With a growl Kali lunges up and jumps over to Derek her clawed arm coming out and into contact with his arm, Derek fights back swinging a clawed arm out himself sending her back a step.

"Now!" Scott says making Boyd grab the electric box handle hoping for the power to get turned on, Only to find no power in play,

While Boyd was trying the Electric box Scott and Isaac sprang into action, Preparing for a fight with the incoming twins.

"The powers out" Boyd says trying to get the box open, As clawed fists and kicks, Swinging bodies and hard hitting heads battle around the room, The water lapsed floor making lots of noise and the fighting bodies wet as droplets fly onto them from their continued movements.

* * *

><p>"Can you hear that?" Lydia asks her head tilting to the side, As if the slight movement would help increase her ability to understand the noises she was hearing.<p>

"Hear what Lydia?" Allison asks quietly touching Lydia's forearm.

"Scott call Scott" Lydia says to Allison urgently "Why call Scott" Stiles asks as Allison prepares to do as she was asked.

"Because some one is going to die" She says feeling the urge to scream strongly causing her to re bite her lip, "He's not answering" Allison says putting the phone back to her ear as she tries to phone again.

"It wont work there fighting, But the light is still on, Why is the lights still on, The electric circuits should of caused them to go out, Unless, Unless" "They turned the power off" Lydia says finishing his train of thoughts.

With the startling realisation Stiles takes off across the lot and straight into Derek's building, Ignoring Lydia and Allison's shouts of his name.

* * *

><p>"You fail to realise Derek that we are always one step ahead, And that won't change" Decalion says coming into the ware house.<p>

Derek giving a growl that turns more into a pained howl as Kali has him in a painful hold, Twisting his shoulder strangely causing immense pain to shoot through his back.

Ethan held Scott on the floor by his foot Isaac barely able to move with out his leg screaming in protest, The broken limb enabling him to watch.

"You have a choice to make Derek, Your time is running out, So how about a show off good faith, Kill them all, Or we kill one" He says "No" Derek growls out.

Suddenly Stiles Is running through the open door quickly scanning the entire scene in front of him, "Ah, We have a guest" Ducallion says sniffing the air subtly "Human, Male, That must mean that you would be the Stilinski boy" He says for what it was worth Stiles tried his best to hide his fear answering curtly "Yeah" He says before taking a step towards him, His voice taking on his familiar sarcastic wit.

"Blind alpha dude, I presume" He asks getting a warning growl from Kali as both Derek and Scott are telling him to leave.

"I'm impressed, It takes a lot to speak so disrespectively to someone you know can kill you within minutes" He says earning a shrug, "Yeah well I learned pretty quick being around him over there that there's always some big bad dick that goes around murdering and pillaging, Might as well be myself right" Stiles says not understanding where his sudden confidence came from.

"You know I can sense your fear, And believe me you have a lot running through your veins right now, But your heart beat is strong and steady, Who knows you might be able to survive, I'm surprised Derek hasn't already bit you, You could make a great werewolf" He says seemingly thinking over something in his head, "Nah thanks, Been offered that before by the last Big bad we had here, It will be the same again, in both circumstances, It will always end one way" Stiles says growing nearer him.

"And hows that?" He asks a smirk in his place as he walks over to whisper in Stiles ear having him steel himself, "You loose" He says turning to look at Decaullian "Times up Derek" He says walking out of the building.

With a nod Kali manurers Derek forcing his hands into claws as Boyd is bought over to him, Stiles tries to move when is thrown back by Ethan pushing him roughly, As Derek can only watch on in horror as his hands are force towards Boyds ribs "No!" He growls trying to retract his claws.

As her scream rips through the apartment Boyd is forced onto Dereks hands, His nails cutting through his flesh as if he where made of butter.

* * *

><p>Lydia and Allison where in the process of turning the dials when she noticed that Stiles had ran off and inwardly cursed him over his stupidity, When the feeling hit her so quick she couldn't breathe and stumbled back a few steps away from the generators Allison looking at her "Lydia, Lydia what is it?" Allison asked her voice muffled to Lydia due to the increasing number of voices in her ears.<p>

Something was terribly wrong, A sick twisted spine chilling boil of emotions rolled and pitched inside her stomach with each new voice it grew bigger, everytime it got bigger a new voice was added to the mix, A never ending circle, Her mind raced with images , Brown eyes was the only thing she could actually make out in the whirl mix of colours and shapes.

Her heart beat sped to a pace she was sure that was close to that of a humming bird, A lump forming in her throat as her last thought was of something bad happening to Stiles, Before the lump in her throat erupted and she screamed.

* * *

><p>Silence, That was the only thing that was happening as Derek clutched a dying Boyd in his arms tears filling his eyes as he held the werewolf beta, Scott who had only just managed to get to his feet long enough to move closer stood shielding a sadden sorrow face as he gently placed a hand onto Dereks shoulder, Stiles had helped Isaac over to the area where Isaac now sat looking at his friends fading face, No one spoke they barely breathed in fear of not knowing what to say.<p>

"D-Dere-ek" Boyd's voice croaks out drawing Derek's eyes away from the blood on his shirt, "Yeah" Derek asks his voice filled with compassion,

"Its-s O-okay, Yo-ou can win thi-s, You hav-ee them" He says looking at Scott, Isaac and Stiles who are holding there breathe in fear that they might drown out his quiet voice, Derek only nods his head,

"I sh-should of died a long time ago, Its better this way I'll have - Erica, Whats -it gonna be - like" He asks breathing harsher now.

"Its going to be everything, You will be able to run, joke and laugh, You'll be happy" Stiles says answering for Derek who suddenly lost his voice.

"You'll be with the family and freinds we all lost, You'll have my mom to look out for you, Trust me she's good at looking out for people" Stiles says tears of his own slipping out of his face as Boyd's own fill with tears,

"An- Erica , - will she-" "Yeah buddy she'll be there, She's waiting for you, She'll hug you and everything will be okay, Trust me" Stiles says taking hold of his free hand, Holding Stiles hand tightly Boyd looks at Stiles searching his eyes for lies nodding as best he can "I-I can't- Look after them" Boyd says looking at Scott who nods his head as his own tears clog his throat halting his ability to speak.

"I -" Boyd starts trying to say but can hardly breathe any more his grip on Stiles hand loosening "Shh it's okay, Just close your eyes and breathe, I'm not going anywhere" Stiles says his mind flashing back to the night he spoke the same words to his mom as she laid dying.

They watched as Boyd closed his eyes and with one final breathe through his parted lips he died.

"Oh god" Allison breathes out quietly but because of the dead silence in the room it sounded like a shout drawing everyones attention to the two girls who stood in the door way tears filing there eyes.

"Allison -" Scott says quick in reaching out for her as she runs into his arms tears falling down there face, Lydia places a hand on a shuddering Isaac's shoulder as she dial's some one on the phone, Her eyes never leaving Stiles.

"How did you know what to say?" Derek asks Stiles as they still finish lowering Boyd's body onto the table, "Its what I told my mom when she died" Stiles says the memory ever present in his mind.

"How old was you, When she" Derek asks trying to remember if he lost his mom in the time he knew him, " Died, 11," He answers nodding his head and moving his eyes back down onto a lifeless Boyd.

"I called Your Dad and Deaton, They'll be here soon" Lydia says walking over to Stiles who is still at the table Derek walking over to help Isaac onto a chair.

Stiles nods but doesn't take his eyes off the boys body, "I- Stiles" Lydia say the strain in her voice causing him to look up at her sad/relieved face.

"Yeah Lydia" He asks "I l- I thought it was you" She says stopping herself from saying the other thing that became apparent to her that night. He's quick to pull her into him hugging her close to his chest, "Don't ever leave me" She says into his shirt.

Pulling her chin up to look directly into his eyes Stiles gently tracing her face with his hand "I could never leave you Lydia" He says and its the raw honesty in his voice that forces her to pull his lips onto hers in a fierce but brief kiss before pushing her face into the crook of his neck as he buries his head into her strawberry blonde tresses.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know I haven't updated any of my stories for a long time but I haven't been able to find the energy to do anything, First it was having to shop like a mad woman to get everyones christmas present ready then it was the chaos of christmas day and seeing family and as always i was ill for christmas period (Its every year) Then I had no internet connection for a while and I kinda lost inspiration for anything, I'm really sorry for not updating or even giving anyone an message on when I was going to be back, You guys deserve better then that.<strong>

**So again I'm sorry, This chapter isn't properly finished there's a lot of mistakes in it but the gist is right on how I want the chapter to be so I'm gonna upload it any way for I don't know when I will update again, I shall however promise to keep you guys updated.**

**If any one has any ideas for any of my stories on what i should do please feel free to review me or send me a pm I always look forward to hearing from you guys And frankly I could use some inspiration and you guys always give me some.**

**Grace :) **

**P.S merry Christmas to every one i know its late but still counts right? Oh and i keep seeing this post for help Katie and I just wanted to show my support and help spread the word, I personally like to read Hybridlovelies stories and hope that she is doing okay and keeping her spirits up.**

** I have high respect for what everyone is trying to accomplish with helping her be able to find some where to live and to start being able to get back to her normal life and would like to help spread the word because the more people that know about this then the more chances that it will be able to succeed in its mission.**

**A little blonde Distraction has set up a place for people to be able to donate to the cause I love her to read her stories and wanted to help in the only way i can right now by spreading the word. **

**If you want to help donate then visit the crowdrise page that a-little-blonde-distraction made called : From the ashes : helping katie-post fire, And more info at the Klaroline mag on tumblr, So check it out. **

**(I know this it a story that focuses on teen wolf but its the only story im able to update so far and really wanted to get the message across and I mean who doesn't love the vampire diaries too?) **


End file.
